


Day 27 - Against a wall

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Kinktober Challenge 2018 [27]
Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Against a Wall, F/M, Female Masturbation, Kinktober, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: She's a teaser, but so is he.





	Day 27 - Against a wall

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: MCU  
> Pairing: Steve Rogers x OFC  
> Kink: Against a wall

Annabelle had been teasing him all day. They had been stuck at SHIELD Headquarters to train some new recruits and Annabelle thought it would be funny to tease and flirt with Steve, leaving him to try and conceal how turned on he was. Her suit didn’t help either. She was wearing her form fitting light blue catsuit, which accentuated every curve in her body. Steve knew that he had to keep his body in check, but that was hard to do when she looked like that, plus brushing her ass against his cock every chance she’d get.

They were on their dinner break and Annabelle hadn’t stopped with the flirting and the innuendos. He wanted her so badly, it hurt. Passing through an empty room, on their way to the mess hall, he made a split-second decision. Shoving her inside, Steve quickly closed and locked the door and pushed her against the wall. He kissed her with a hunger that had been building up the whole day and she kissed him back with the same intensity. Annabelle wanted him just as much as he did.

Unzipping her suit, Steve stripped her of it and picked up her legs. Rubbing himself on her, he heard her moan and beg him to fuck her. “Not yet.”, he thought. He was gonna tease her for as long as he could. After all, that’s exactly what she had been doing to him. Her moans were music to his ears and soon the unmistakable sound of her coming was heard. He smiled, knowing that she was just as eager as he was.

Moving one hand south, he decided to play with her clit. Rubbing and flicking it, he could see on her face that she was making an effort not to scream with pleasure. He kept doing it until he felt her come. He then pushed two fingers inside of her and started thrusting them in and out. He knew how much she loved when he would do that to her. With his thumb still playing with her clit, she was reaching new heights and he could feel her cramping around his fingers and coming once again.

Not wanting to wait any longer, he pulled his cock out and aligned himself with her entrance. Thrusting hard inside of her, Steve heard her moan with pleasure. Giving her time to adjust, he kissed her neck and nibbled on her sweet spot. He felt her starting to move her hips, signaling to him that she was ready.

At first, he thrusted slowly, enjoying the feeling of being inside of her, touching her core with each stroke. But neither of them wanted to wait. She kept moving her hips, inciting him to move faster and harder. Steve heard her beg and plead with him and he knew he couldn’t keep teasing her anymore.

Picking up speed, he thrusted inside of her faster and harder with each moan that came out of her lips. Soon, the only sounds he could hear was her moaning his name, begging him to fuck her harder and faster, and the sound of skin hitting skin.  He loved feeling how her insides wrapped around his cock. How it was a perfect fit. How she would squeeze his cock with her pussy, making him dangerously close of coming.

Steve felt her come over and over again, her nails digging deep into his suit-covered shoulders, pleads coming out of her lips to not stop until he came. So, he just kept going. She was tight, which made him want to fuck her even harder. With each stroke he would touch her core and he saw her arching her back towards the wall, moaning in pleasure.

Steve felt himself getting close to hit his own peak and he let her know. A plead to come inside of her and to fill her up with his cum, was all that she said, in between moans. He fucked her as fast and as hard as he possible could. He felt her insides cramping and wrapping around his cock, as she hit her own peak, and soon he was giving her what she wanted. Coming inside of her, he felt her wrapping around his cock, sucking every last bit of cum that she possible could.

Resting his head on her shoulder, Steve kept her in place against the wall, allowing Annabelle to catch her breath and regain her strength. Once they both got themselves centered, he put her down, kissing her and making sure she was okay. Helping her putting her suit back on and adjusting himself inside his suit pants, he opened the door and they both left for the mess hall.

On their way there, Steve was surprised how no one heard them, nor tried to open that door, but he was grateful that no one did. It would be awkward to explain what they were doing there. All he knew was that, he was sure that, they would be doing that again. Definitely.


End file.
